Soshite
by Nyu Hikari
Summary: Kaiba acaba de descubrir algo sibre su pasado que podría cambiar su vida. Mientras tanto Kouta se da cuenta de que extraña mucho Lucy. Así que decide ir a visitar a una pariente que acaba de descubrir que tiene. Crossover Elfen Lied - Yu-Gi-Oh
1. Todo Comienza

_**Soshite**_

_Capitulo 1_

_Todo Comienza_

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse. Despertando a un castaño que ese día seguía durmiendo. Lo que era muy extraño en el, ya que el siempre estaba levantado a las seis de la mañana y ya en su oficina trabajando como cada domingo. El era como una maquina, nunca descansaba, nunca mostraba sus sentimientos y siempre se mostraba frío y altanero con las demás personas a su alrededor. Solo con una persona era distinto, solo con esa persona podía dejar salir a la luz todo lo que sentía. Solo a esa persona quería verdaderamente. Por supuesto que esa persona no podía ser otra que Mokuba.

Lentamente se levanto de su cama. Se dirigió lentamente a su baño para darse una rápida ducha. Todo lo hacia de una forma tranquila, como si subconscientemente presintiera que algo iba a pasar ese día y el lo quisiera evitar. Una vez que se baño, se vistió y bajo a desayunar, donde lo esperaba un anonadado Mokuba. Su pequeño hermano no podía creer enserio que su Nii-sama se despertara tarde y estuviese tan tranquilo.

El CEO se sentó lentamente sin prestar mucha atención a su hermano. Simplemente lo saludo con un beso en la frente. Las cocineras rápidamente le llevaron a la mesa un poco de cereal y leche. Kaiba no comía mucho por las mañanas y además comía lo mas censillo que había. A Mokuba le sirvieron lo mismo.

"Itadakimasu" –Dijeron ambos al unísono para después comenzar a comer.

El desayuno fue muy tranquilo. Mokuba ya le preguntaría después a su Nii-sama el porque tan tarde. Cuando Kaiba termino su desayuno se levanto lentamente para dirigirse a su oficina done trabajaría el resto del día.

En realidad no se le podía llamar trabajo a lo que hacía. Ya que por alguna extraña razón, últimamente le había llegado la terrible curiosidad de saber más acerca de sus orígenes. Ya que el apenas sabía que sus padrea habían muerto cuando el era tan solo un niño y que sus demás parientes no quisieron hacerse cargo de el y de su hermano. Claro que estaba molesto por eso, pero eso no evitaba que el quisiera saber mas cosas sobre si mismo. De echo el día pasado había encontrado algo importante que ya no pudo revisar a causa de una llamada urgente de KaibaCorp.

Lentamente busco la hoja de papel entre sus cosas. Cuando al fin dio con ella la desdoblo sin mucha prisa. Leyó todo el contenido y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Al parecer el tenía un tío, uno del que nunca supo nada, ya que murió asesinado un año antes de que el naciera.

Al parecer lo encontraron decapitado en un tren junto con su hija, quien estaba cortada por la mitad. El único sobreviviente fue el hijo de su tío. Quien tenía un severo trauma por todo lo ocurrido. Pero la hoja ya no decía más. No decía el nombre de el niño sobreviviente, así que sería casi imposible encontrarlo.

Kaiba arrugo la hoja de papel arrojándola a la basura. -Tal vez sea mejor así- Dijo para si mismo. Olvidándose de la hoja tomo su Laptop para seguir trabajando en todo lo que tenía pendiente para ese día. Comenzó a teclear sobrehumanamente rápido ya que estaba un poco atrasado por estar pensando en "tonterías" como el les decía.

Después de largas horas de trabajo, la hora de la comida había llegado. Kaiba dejo de teclear para levantarse de su escritorio y dirigirse a su gran y lujoso comedor. Cuando llegó, ahí estaba ya Mokuba esperándolo para empezar a comer.

¿Por qué te levantaste tan tarde hoy Nii-sama?- Fue lo primero que pregunto el menor de los Kaiba al ver a su hermano. Ya tenía la duda desde la mañana. Pues jamás en su corta vida había visto que su hermano mayor se levantase tarde.

Wakaranai (No lo se)- Fue la rápida respuesta del CEO antes de sentarse a la mesa para comer. Por supuesto que Mokuba no quedo conforme con tal respuesta. Pero tal vez su hermano mayor no quería hablar sobre eso o de verdad no sabía ni el mismo el porque. Fuese lo que fuese, lo mejor sería olvidar ese asunto sin importancia alguna.

Por cierto- Comenzó a decir Mokuba y al ver que Kaiba lo volteó a ver continuó –Te acaba de llegar una carta Nii-sama- Mokuba le mostró una carta a su hermano. Kaiba sin decir palabra alguna tomo la carta sin mucho interés y la vio. Enseguida llamo a uno de sus miles de empleados y le dijo que llevaran la carta a su oficina para leerla después. Después de todo el comedor no era un lugar apropiado para ponerse a leer una carta.

Nii-sama- Habló Mokuba después de un rato. Kaiba solo lo volteo a ver indicándolo que continuara. –¿Puedo ir hoy a la casa de Yugi? Es que me invitaron y como hace mucho que no los veo, pues me preguntaba si…

Puedes ir- Interrumpió Kaiba a su pequeño hermano. –No tienes ni que pedirme permiso, solo basta con que me avises para saber donde vas a estar. Además, son tus amigos y el que para mi sean una bola de incompetentes locos no significa que no te deje ir a verlos.- Mokuba sonrió para su hermano y siguió comiendo. A Kaiba no le agradaba la idea de que su pequeño hermano se juntara con todos esos locos, en especial la tal Anzu, pero después de todo era su vida y el la respetaría.

Después de terminar de comer, Mokuba anuncio su retirada y le dijo a su hermano que regresaría como a las siete de la tarde. Kaiba regreso a su oficina para seguir trabajando. Subió las escaleras para llegar a su oficina. Una vez ahí tomo su Laptop y en cuanto iba a comenzar a teclear vio la carta que estaba acomodada a un lado. La cogió para abrirla y ver de que asunto se trataba. Comenzó a leerla y se sorprendió de lo que decía.

_Para Kaiba Seto:_

_Primeramente permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Kouta. Se que usted no me conoce y que se le hará raro lo que le voy a escribir a continuación. No valla a pensar que esto es una broma. Lo que le voy a decir es la verdad de todo lo que me he enterado últimamente._

_Hace poco me encontraba revisando un álbum familiar de mi abuela y me encuentro con la fotografía de usted. Realmente me sorprendí y no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que estaba pasando. Así que decidí investigar y me encontré con que usted era parte de mi familia antes del fallecimiento de sus padres, quienes eran mis tíos. Tal vez piense que todo esto es una gran mentira con el fin de obtener algo de usted, pero créame que no es así. Junto con esta carta va adjunta una fotografía de usted con mi abuela._

_También le aviso que en poco tiempo iré a visitarlo. Tal vez usted no quiera, pero creo que sería bueno conocer a alguien de mi familia. No se preocupe ya que mi estancia será corta. Será solo para conocerlo. Tal vez suene tonto, pero es algo que quiero hacer._

_Kouta._

Al terminar de leer la carta Kaiba estaba sumamente pálido. No podía creerlo, finalmente conocería a alguien de su familia. Pero… ¿De verdad quería? O ¿De verdad sería cierto lo que acababa de leer? Kaiba recordó entonces la fotografía que menciono en la carta. Hecho un vistazo al sobre y efectivamente ahí estaba la fotografía. Al mirarla abrió mucho los ojos. Efectivamente era el y estaba sentado en las piernas de una mujer mayor, quien tenía un cabello del mismo tono café y los mismos ojos azules. No podía ser mentira, esa mujer realmente se parecía mucho a el.

Por mas que lo pensara eso no podía ser un engaño. Ni siquiera el tenía fotos de cuando tenía esa edad. Toda la tarde se dedico a pensar en ello. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Mokuba? Pues la verdad no sería tan difícil de hacerlo, ya que Mokuba era un niño bastante maduro para su edad. Y tal vez a el le alegraría el saber que podría conocer a un miembro de su verdadera familia biológica. –Tadaima!- El grito de Mokuba saco a Kaiba de sus pensamientos. Después de un momento vio que entraba su pequeño hermano a la oficina. –Tadaima Nii-sama.- Repitió una vez mas el alegre Mokuba.

O-kaeri nasai- respondió Kaiba a su pequeño hermano pensando en si ese era un buen momento para darle la noticia a su hermano. Después de meditarlo por un muy corto lapso de tiempo llegó a la conclusión de que dejaría pasar un poco de tiempo. A fin de cuentas su primo, "primo" que rara se escuchaba esa palabra para el. No llegaría al día siguiente.

Después de saludar a su hermano Mokuba abandono la estancia dejando una vez mas solo a su hermano mayor. Este regreso a trabajar al darse cuenta de que ese día había sido muy poco productivo y que al día siguiente tendría que ir a la absurda escuela. Todos los días se quejaba de porque tenía que ir a esa escuela, si el era un genio. El fácilmente ya podría haber tenido tres doctorados. Kaiba refunfuño un poco acerca de el sistema de educación en su país para luego seguir trabajando.

Al siguiente día Kaiba se levanto muy temprano como todos los días, se dio un rápido baño, se cambio y se fue a la escuela. Extrañamente ese día se sentía feliz. Tanto así que cuando vio a Yugi y compañía los saludo. Inmediatamente Joey comenzó a hacer bromas de que el mundo se iba a acabar ya que el mismísimo Seto Kaiba les había dado los buenos días y no le había dicho perro ni otro apodo que tuviera que ver con ese animal. Si, definitivamente algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo. Pero con cosas apocalípticas mejor ni entrometerse, pensó Joey antes de entrar al salón de clases.

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases sonó. El profesor entró en ese momento y volteo a ver a toda su clase. –Ohayo- Saludo a sus estudiantes, a lo que todos respondieron al unísono "Ohayo gossaimasu sensei" –Hoy comenzaremos a ver el capitulo cinco de su libro de matemáticas, así que por favor abran su libro en la pagina 245 para…- Las clases transcurrieron normalmente ese día.

Al terminar las clases Kaiba salió rápidamente hacía su limosina que ya lo aguardaba. Por más que quisiera Kaiba no se podía quitar de la cabeza esa carta, ¿Por qué ahora que ya estaba interesado en saber sobre su verdadera familia llegaba esta carta? Pero como una vez escuchó en una anime tonto llamado Tsubasa Chronicle "No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué rayos hacia el viendo un anime shoujo? Eso era lo mas extraño de todo el asunto.

Después de meditarlo buen tiempo llego a la conclusión de que se lo diría todo a Mokuba esa noche. A fin de cuentas el también tenía todo el derecho de saberlo también. Mientras tanto se dedico a trabajar en su empresa todo el día hasta que la noche llego y tuvo que regresar a su casa. Cuando llego el y su hermano fueron a cenar, una vez que ambos terminaron Kaiba le dijo a Mokuba que tenía algo de suma importancia que discutir en su oficina. Mokuba no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se trataba. Así que sin hacer preguntas siguió a su hermano hasta su oficina. Una vez ahí tomo asiento en la gran silla enfrente del escritorio del CEO.

¿De qué me quieres hablar Nii-sama? – Preguntó Mokuba un tanto temeroso, ya que parecía algo serio. Kaiba se acomodo en su silla. En verdad era difícil saber cuales serían las palabras adecuadas para usar.

Escucha Mokuba- Kaiba rompió con el incomodo silencio que se había formado. -¿Recuerdas la carta que me diste ayer?- Mokuba solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. –Bueno, pues en esa carta había escrito algo muy importante tanto para ti como para mi. Es algo que podría hasta cambiarnos la vida.- Mokuba solo lo escuchaba un tanto impaciente de lo que pudiera decirle. –Era la carta de un pariente nuestro Mokuba, de alguien que tiene nuestra misma sangre. Y muy pronto va a venir- Mokuba quedo en silencio un momento, no sabía como reaccionar ante la bomba que le acababan de mandar. Estuvo así durante un momento y después de eso una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro.

Nii-sama, ¿eso significa que voy a poder conocer a un pariente mío? –Kaiba asintió- Eso es genial. –Mokuba estaba muy feliz por la noticia. Corrió para abrazar a su hermano mayor. La alegría en su interior era enorme. Al fin conocería a un pariente suyo.

**Continuara…**

_Pues ya ven, lo que una escribe cuando se esta aburrida. Aunque la idea ya la tengo desde hace tiempo. Como ya dije en el summary, esto es un crossover de Yu-Gi-Oh/Elfen Lied. _

_Aunque creo que la historia me va quedando aburrida, pero les prometo que según valla avanzando se pondrá más interesante._

_Jâ Ne!_

_P.D: Dejen Reviews._


	2. Despedida

**Soshite**

Nota de la autora: En este capitulo va a ser una semana antes de que Kouta mandara la carta.

_Capitulo 2_

_Despedida_

Eran 5 a las doce de la tarde. Yuka acomodaba los platos para la comida mientras Nana y Mayu la preparaban. Kouta estaba sentado. Kouta notó que Yuka puso un bol de más, y cuando le pregunto por que la única respuesta que recibió fue _"Ella también querría comer." _Kouta solo le dijo que tenía razón con una sonrisa un tanto triste en su rostro. Después de eso todos se sentaron a comer. Empezaron a comer cuando Nana comenzó a decir todas las cosas fantásticas que había y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Pero pronto hizo que todos se olvidaran del asunto cuando wanta empezó a ladrar. Yuka se pregunto si sería una visita. Así que Kouta fue a ver. Cuando se paro enfrente pudo distinguir la sombra de una mujer parada tras la puerta. Mientras tanto wanta seguía ladrando muy feliz. Cuando Kouta se dirigía hacia la puerta la canción de la cajita musical (Lilium) que estaba tocando desde hace rato paro. Entonces el reloj que estaba descompuesto marco las 12 y sonó. Kouta solo volteo para verlo. _"Funciona"_ Dijo para si mismo. El sonido del reloj lo hizo recordar a Nyu. Se acordó de cuando ella se puso a arreglar el reloj por varias horas a pesar de que el dijera que era inútil intentarlo, que no podría hacer que funcionara.

Ya como en la campanada 5 se acordó de la persona que estaba tocando la puerta. Al voltear ya no vio a nadie tras la puerta. Así que corrió y al abrir la puerta ya no vio a nadie. Volteo para todos lados pero ni rastros de alguna persona. En definitiva tendría que ser una persona muy rápida para poder salir de ahí tan deprisa.

Kouta no le tomo mucha importancia y regresó adentro para seguir con la comida. Pero al pasar vio al reloj, y se dio cuenta de que ya no andaba. En definitiva era muy extraño, por que tocar si luego ya no va a andar. Repentinamente Yuka llego por atrás de Kouta.

_¿Escuchaste el reloj Kouta?_ –Pregunto Yuka a su primo. Kouta solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.- _Es bastante extraño, sobretodo porque ya se detuvo nuevamente. Mejor olvidémonos del asunto y vallamos a comer antes de que Nana se lo termine todo._ –Yuka se dio la media vuelta para irse a sentar a la mesa. Pero a Kouta no se le olvido tan fácil eso, ¿Quién sería esa persona? ¿Porqué se fue?– _Por cierto Kouta._ –La voz de Yuka interrumpió los pensamientos de Kouta.- ¿Quién era la persona que toco a la puerta?

_No lo se, se fue antes de que abriera._ –Yuka solo puso una cara de "¿por qué solo nos vienen a joder?" y siguió comiendo.- Ne, Yuka. –Llamo Kouta a Yuka después de mucho pensarlo. Ella solo le pregunto "¿Qué?" –_No nada._ –Kouta se fue a sentar para seguir comiendo. Desde que tocaron a la puerta, había comenzado a tensarse. Por lo mismo la comida fue muy silenciosa.

El día siguió normal, cada quien se encargaba de sus deberes en la casa. En la tarde Nana y Mayu fueron a pasear a la playa para buscar conchas de mar.

_Oye Nana._ –Le pregunto Mayu a una Nana que estaba persiguiendo un cangrejo.

_¿Que pasa?_ –Por distraerse el cangrejo se le escapo meciéndose debajo de una gran roca.

_¿No crees que Kouta-san ha estado muy deprimido últimamente?_ –Pregunto sentándose en la arena para ver el oleaje.

_Si, Nana lo ha notado. Es porque enserio extraña a Lucy, digo Nyu._ –Respondió Nana conteniendo las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

_Lo se, todos extrañamos a Nyu-san. Siempre estaba ahí con su sonrisa. Aunque casi nunca entendía bien lo que sucedía siempre nos brindaba una sonrisa para darnos animo. No importa lo que hubiese hecho antes. Porque sabemos que no fue Nyu-san, sino Lucy-san._ –Nana estaba haciendo círculos en la arena.

_Pero Nyu y Lucy son la misma persona, solo que su personalidad esta dividida en dos. Nana entiende que Nyu haya echo todo lo que hizo, después de todo yo soy de su misma especie y se todo lo que ha sufrido. Después de todo, no somos humanos y la gente nos trata mal al no ser igual que ellos. Nana aún siente remordimientos por tratar de matar a Lucy, no importa lo que le haya hecho a Nana. Pero yo solo quería ayudar a papá. Pero ahora papá ya no esta aquí._ –Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir al recordar como fue que esa explosión acabo con su papá. Mayu solo la abrazo para mostrarle su apoyo.

Mayu pensó que ella y Nana habían sufrido anteriormente. Nana por estar confinada a un laboratorio mientras le realizaban terribles pruebas y ella al tener que soportar los abusos de su padre y que su madre no la defendiera. Pero ahora estaba en un mejor lugar, rodeada por personas que si la querían aunque tuvieran poco de conocerse. Al recordar a su madre las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Mayu. Así se quedaron las dos, abrazadas llorando frente a la hermosa puesta de sol.

Una vez que oscureció Mayu y Nana se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era, así que secando sus lagrimas se sonrieron las dos y se dirigieron a casa. No valla a ser que Yuka o Kouta se preocuparan y salieran a buscarlas. Al ir hacia su casa pasaron por una heladería para comprar algo. Ahí Nana recordó cuando quemo los billetes al no saber que eso era dinero. Pensó en todo ese desperdicio, pero ya ni lamentarse era bueno.

Cuando llegaron vieron que la cena ya estaba preparada y que Kouta se encontraba acomodando la mesa.

_Ehhh, pero hoy me tocaba hacer la cena a mi._ –Dijo Mayu un tanto apenada.- _No se hubieran molestado._

_No es ninguna molestia, además yo ya tenía hambre._ –Dijo Yuka con una sonrisa.- _¿Verdad Kouta?_

_Si. Bien, ya vamos a comer._ –Todos se sentaron "Itadakimasu" dijeron todos al unísono para comenzar a cenar. La cena fue muy tranquila, todos hablaban de cómo les había ido ese día. Solo que Nana estaba un poco tristona. Nadie pregunto nada. Después de todo no querían invadir su privacidad.

Esa noche ya que todos estaban dormidos, Kouta se levanto de su cama y salió silenciosamente hacia un cuarto que el mismo había mantenido cerrado desde hacía ya media semana. Entro y cerro la puerta tras de si. El lugar parecía un sótano, montones de cajas apiladas, todo estaba cubierto con polvo y telarañas. Hasta ese momento nadie había encontrado la llave de aquel sitio. Por eso es que se encontraba en ese estado. Después de todo la ultima persona que había entrado lo hizo hacia 8 años.

Una vez adentro, Kouta prendió el foco que al instante ilumino toda la habitación. En un viejo escritorio se encontraba un pequeño cuaderno con pasta roja. Kouta lo tomo con sumo cuidado y lo abrió lentamente. Ese cuaderno se trataba del diario de su papá. Quien escribió en el por ultima vez la noche anterior a su muerte.

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Un hombre sentado en un escritorio escribía tranquilamente. _–Papá, papá.-_ Entro un niño gritando al cuarto que parecía un sótano. Enseguida el hombre guardo su cuaderno en el pequeño cajón.

_¿Qué sucede Kouta? _– Pregunto el hombre viendo a su hijo mientras el otro salía de ese cuarto sonriendo.

_Nada en especial, es que estoy muy emocionado por el festival de mañana. Además hoy me he divertido mucho. Ya vez que te dije que conocí a una niña un poco rara. Pues si es un poco rara, ella nunca había visto un elefante o cualquiera de los animales que había en el zoológico. Pero aún así me divertí mucho con ella. Es una lastima que ya no la vuelva a ver. A ella o a Yuka. _–Esto ultimo lo dijo con desanimo.- _Bueno, vamos a cenar.- _Kouta se fue corriendo a la mesa antes de que su papá dijera algo.

El hombre antes de dirigirse a la mesa para comer fue hacia el reloj de pie y coloco ahí la pequeña llave. De ahí se fue a la mesa para comer lo que sería su penúltima cena.

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Fin Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Kouta leía el diario. En realidad no había muchas cosas que le pudieran interesar. Leía sin importarle mucho lo que había escrito en esas hojas. Aunque en cierto modo le dolía el pensar en que su padre ya no estaba con el y no solo eso, sino que lo había matado la persona a la que el más amaba en ese momento.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, fue gracias a Nyu que logro encontrar la llave de esa habitación.

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Kouta caminaba por el pasillo, pero por no fijarse se tropezó con el reloj que estaba totalmente desmontado. Se levanto robándose el golpe. Le dolía la pierna, y no era para menos. Algo se le había enterrado. Levantó el pequeño objeto y se dio cuenta de que eso no era parte del reloj, sino que era una llave. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la puerta que hasta el momento no habían podido abrir. Se dirigió hasta ella y en cuanto la metió, la cerradura abrió. Camino directamente hacia el escritorio y abrió el pequeño cajón que estaba ahí casi por inercia. Vio el cuaderno rojo y entonces recordó la ultima vez que su papá lo había usado.

Abrió el pequeño cuaderno y comenzó a leerlo. Pero si no fuera por que Nyu desarmo el reloj, el jamás habría encontrado esa llave.

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Fin Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Kouta se quedo pensando en que era por eso que el reloj funciono. Lo raro era que no había sonado desde que estaba arreglado. Pero como fuera, el reloj ya funcionaba, y todo porque le habían quitado la llave que lo estaba atascando. Después de pensar en eso regresó a su lectura.

Kouta seguía leyendo cuando encontró algo que enseguida llamo su atención. Siguió leyendo mas interesado que nunca en lo escrito ahí. Lo que leyó le impresiono un poco. El enterarse de que tuvo un tío al cual nunca conoció y que muriera dejando a dos niños, quienes serían sus primos. Y que encima de eso, nadie se quisiera hacer cargo de ellos.

Kouta siguió leyendo el diario y le sorprendió leer de quien se trataba. Era nada mas y nada menos que el millonario Seto Kaiba. Kouta se desanimo, como si un millonario le fuese a creer que el es su primo. Claro que nada perdía con intentarlo. Kouta salió de la habitación, esta vez con el diario entre sus brazos. Así como salió de su cuarto volvió a entrar. Muy callado y nadie se dio cuenta, todos seguían dormidos.

Una vez en su cuarto saco algunas hojas de papel y comenzó a redactar la carta. Una vez terminada la dejo entre el diario, el cual puso escondido en una caja. Después de eso, se fue a acostar ya para dormirse. Ya mañana enviaría la carta.

Al día siguiente se despertó para desayunar con todas. Una vez terminado el desayuno les dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante. Todavía ni le decían nada cuando el ya había salido por la puerta caminando rápidamente hacia un buzón. Una vez ahí, comenzó a dudar de si sería buena idea mandarle la carta. Ya que el había oído que el multimillonario era la persona más fría del mundo, y aparte que despreciaba a todo el mundo. Kouta suspiro y por fin se decidió a meter la carta. Total, ¿Qué podía perder?

Regresando para su casa, se quedo viendo el mar. El oleaje era suave. El sonido de las olas lo relajaba. Ya que no tenía nada importante que hacer, decidió quedarse un rato en la playa. Camino hasta la orilla y se sentó. En cierto modo aún le era doloroso, ya que le recordaba a Kanae. Kouta sacudió su cabeza, ya no quería entristecerse al recordar a su pequeña hermana.

Después de un momento de ver el oleaje comenzó a pensar en si estaría bien decirle a Yuka lo que había descubierto. Pero, había algo en su interior que le decía que no era buena idea. Tal vez era que estaba tan triste por lo de Nyu que simplemente quería dejarlo todo atrás. Y tal vez ese descubrimiento0 sobre sus familiares perdidos era lo que necesitaba. Era definitivo, en dos semanas se iría a Domino City sin importar que su primo le creyese o no.

_Espero que Yuka me perdone por lo que voy a hacer. Pero regresare lo más pronto que se pueda._ –Kouta se dio cuentea de que ya era un poco tarde. Ya se acercaba la hora de la comida. Así que se levanto y se fue hacia su casa. Después de todo, ese día le tocaba a el hacer la cena.

El resto de la semana fue muy tranquila. Excepto para Kouta, quien pensaba en la forma en que se iría, buscaba el dinero para poderse ir. Ideaba un plan para poderse salir de su casa. Ya el viernes Kouta lo tenía casi todo solucionado. Había pensado en tomar el vuelo que saldría a la media noche, por lo que tendría que salir a las once de su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ya tenía los boletos de avión, este saldría el sabado y todo. El dinero para hospedaje también lo había conseguido ya. Tubo que trabajar como burro esa semana y aparte sin que Yuka, Nana o Mayu se dieran cuenta, Eso le resultó bastante difícil, ya que siempre lucía cansado y no faltaba que todas le preguntaran si estaba bien, o si no había dormido, o cosas por el estilo. Pero lo había logrado. En una semana estaría en Domino City.

Esa semana intento actuar normal. Aunque si se lograba notar que tenía algo entre manos. Pero cada vez que alguien le preguntaba a Kouta sobre eso, el inmediatamente cambiaba de tema. Así que después de un rato prefirieron rendirse. Al fin y al cabo Kouta ya era mayorcito para saber lo que hacia. Claro que eso no evito que se preocuparan. Pero en fin. Podían esperar a ver si se le quitara eso.

Ya había llegado el viernes. Ese día tendría que irse a las once de su casa. Kouta estaba realmente nervioso. Ya que era de noche se fue a "dormir" mas temprano. Todas las demás se fueron a dormir a las diez y media. Mientras tanto Kouta estaba en su cuarto ya con sus maletas preparadas para salir. Los minutos avanzaban rápidamente y antes de que se diera cuenta ya eran las once. Salió lentamente de su habitación intentando hacer el menos ruido posible. Paso por la habitación de Yuka y al verla dormida solo murmuro un inaudible "Gomen Nasai" paso por el cuarto de Mayu y el de Nana. Y de ahí directo al aeropuerto. Claro esta que antes de irse había dejado una nota diciendo que regresaría pronto. Pero nunca dijo a donde se iba.

Kouta llegó al aeropuerto. Espero durante una hora y cuando anunciaron que su vuelo ya salía se fue nervioso hasta entrar al avión. Una vez que se sentó en su lugar, intento dormir, pero por mas que lo intentara no podía. Así que todo el camino vería el paisaje por la pequeña ventana a su izquierda. Después de dos horas de vuelo al fin había llegado a su destino. Bajó del avión, listo para conocer a su primo. Por su puesto que antes ya le había mandado una carta diciéndolo que iba a llegar. Seguramente le había llegado hace poco. Así que seguro ya estaría preparado con algo bueno o malo. Fuera lo que fuese, el estaba listo para todo. Pero cuando bajo del avión, no se dio cuenta de que era observado desde lejos por alguien. Solo que esa persona lo había segudi desde Tokio.

_**Continuara...**_

Bueno gente, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi historia. Como seguramente notaron, comencé a contar esta parte desde el final del anime. Eso tiene un porque. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ya que me ha llevado tres días escribirlo TT además de que ya lo cambie de la sección de Yu-Gi-Oh a la de Elfen Lied.

**_Una curiosidad: _**Para los que ya hayan visto la serie. ¿Sabían que Lucy se escapo gracias a un celular? Si, se supone que la iban a llevar a un lugar con mas seguridad, entonces cuando un guardia estaba llamando a los demás para avisarles algo, cuando gracias a los retumbes ocasionados por que Lucy estaba golpeando el suelo con sus brazos invisibles, al guardia se le cayo el celular al lugar donde estaba encerrada Lucy, y cuando lo quiso sacar Lucy agarro su mano, se la destrozo, después lo metió a la jaula (o lo que sea) le corto la cabeza, agarro las llaves que tenía el guardia en su pantalón y con eso abrió el candado para soltarse. Ya de ahí comienza el anime, con el policía gritándole "Yamette" y disparándole y ella soltándose.

Todo esto sale en el manga. El manga esta mil veces mejor que el anime. Me impresiono mas. Si pueden conseguírselo, léanlo.

Valsed: Muchas gracias por tu review, por si iba a salir Lucy, pues si, y a Shiu no lo conozco.

Hanasaki Natsume: Pues como viste en este capitulo, si salió Nana, y ya saldrá después.

CE-AT: Gracias por su review, y Elfen Lied es una serie de anime un tanto violenta, con sus toques de romance y drama.

Salomè Kaiba: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te este gustando. Y la parte romántica ya venga tal vez en dos capítulos más.

Bueno, intentare actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda.

Jâ Ne!

P.D: Dejen Reviews!


	3. La Llegada

_**Soshite**_

_Capitulo 3_

_La Llegada_

Kouta se encontraba caminando por las calles de Domino City. Esa ciudad era tan distinta a Tokio. Era tan tranquila, no había enormes edificios por todos lados. Era un lindo lugar, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba más Tokio. Kouta volteó hacia su reloj y se dio cuenta de que apenas eran las dos de la mañana. En ese momento todos en la gran mansión seguramente estarían durmiendo, y sería grosero levantar a todos.

"_Ni hablar, no puedo llegar a la mansión a estas horas. Tampoco tengo sueño, creo que conoceré un poco la ciudad y ya después me iré a la mansión."_ Se dijo Kouta a si mismo para después comenzar a caminar para ver que es lo que había en aquella ciudad. Mientras caminaba varios pensamientos llegaron a su mente. Como el porque Kaiba vivía en esa ciudad pudiendo vivir en Tokio o en América. Y el que el mandó dos cartas a Kaiba, pero no había puesto la dirección suya para que se las contestara ya que no sería buena idea. Pero por eso, no sabía si Kaiba le había creído o si ya estaría esperándolo con la policía. Pero claro esta que el que no se arriesga no gana.

Kouta seguía caminando por toda la ciudad. Hasta que llegó a un pequeño parque. Se sentó en una de las bancas y decidió que descansaría ahí hasta que dieran las 7 de la mañana. Entonces ya se iría rumbo a la mansión. Estuvo descansando dos horas antes de que dieran las 7. Entonces fue cuando Kouta se levanto y comenzó a caminar a la mansión.

Ya estaba enfrente de la puerta. Kouta bacilo un momento sobre tocar el timbre o no. Estuvo así unos momentos hasta que finalmente se decidió a tocar. Al momento una joven de unos veinte años salió para ver de quien se trataba.

"_Buenos días señorita. Mi nombre es Kouta y vengo a ver a Kaiba."_ La joven se quedó pensando unos momentos. Trataba de reconocerlo, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía.

"_Espere aquí un momento por favor"_ La joven cerró la puerta e inmediatamente se dirigió con la ama de llaves para preguntarle que debía hacer. Al final optaron por decirle a Kaiba. Ambas se dirigieron al estudio de Kaiba. Tacaron a la puerta y aguardaron hasta que una voz muy sería les dijo que pasaran. "Señor Kaiba, siento la interrupción, pero alguien lo busca en la puerta.

"_¿De quien se trata?" _Preguntó sin dejar de teclear en su Laptop y con su usual tono serio.

"_Lo siento, no pregunte su nombre."_ Respondió la joven muy apenada. No se había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera se molesto en averiguar de quien se trataba.

"_Pero que inútil eres."_ Kaiba había dejado de teclear y se había levantado de su escritorio. _"No puedes ni preguntarle como se llama a una persona."_ La voz de Kaiba se escuchaba bastante molesta_. "Escúchame bien, como me vuelvas a cometer un error tan estúpido y te pongo de patitas en la calle sin la menor consideración."_ La joven solo asintió asustada. _"Yo mismo iré a abrir. No quiero ver mas incompetencias por parte de mis empleados."_ Kaiba bajó al primer piso. Al abrir la puerta vio a un muchacho que sería unos 3 o 4 años mayor que el, pero que aún así no lo superaba en altura. _"Si, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?"_

"_Muy buenos días Kaiba. Mi nombre es Kouta, le mande una carta hace poco."_ Kaiba se quedó de piedra.

"_Ya veo, así que tu eres Kouta."_ Dijo seriamente después de tranquilizarse. _"Vamos a mi estudio, ahí podremos hablar mejor." _Kaiba se dirigió hasta su estudio con Kouta siguiéndole. Una vez que entraron Kaiba se sentó en su gran silla detrás de su escritorio. Agarro el teléfono y comenzó a marcar. _"Si……………… ¿Se acuerda de lo que le había hablado antes?... Si, por favor………………………… Claro, no se tarde."_ Kaiba colgó el teléfono. _"En estos momentos acabo de llamar a mi doctor. Nos va a hacer una prueba de sangre para ver si es verdad lo que estas diciendo." _Kouta suspiro tranquilo ante esas palabras, él pensaba que Kaiba ya había llamado a la policía o algo así para que lo arrestaran. _"Ahora quiero que me digas como llegaste a la conclusión de que somos parientes."_

Kouta le contó a Kaiba lo del diario de su padre. De muchas de las cosas que había leído sobre Kaiba ahí. Una vez que Kouta terminó de decirle todo eso a Kaiba, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Enseguida la misma joven de antes estaba parada frente a la puerta del estudio con el doctor a una lado de ella. Kaiba le dijo a la joven que se marchara y cerrara la puerta. Una vez que estuvieran los tres solos en el cuarto Kaiba comenzó a explicarle al doctor el asunto y que ya estaba listo para la prueba de sangre.

El doctor rápidamente sacó dos jeringas de su maletín. Primero le sacó sangre a Kaiba y después a Kouta. El doctor les dijo que los resultados los tendrían esa noche. Y así tan rápido como llegó se fue.

"_Parece que esta noche sabré si lo que me dices es verdad o solo es una mentira. Claro que si es una mentira, tu vida será todo un infierno."_ Declaró Kaiba con un tono tan frío que haría que a cualquiera se le enfriara la sangre. Pero Kouta se sentía tranquilo. El sabía que todo lo que le había dicho a Kaiba había sido verdad.

"_Nii-sama, ¿Por qué el doctor acaba de estar aquí?"_ Preguntó Mokuba entrando al estudio. _"Oh, lo siento Nii-sama, no sabía que tuvieras visitas."_ Se disculpó Mokuba al ver a Kouta. Mokuba se dio vuelta para salir cuando Kaiba le habló para que no se fuera. _"¿Qué pasa Nii-sama?"_ Preguntó Mokuba volteándose para ver a su hermano.

"_Mokuba, el es Kouta"_ Le dijo Kaiba sin rodeos_. "El es el que dice que es nuestro primo."_ Kouta no había dicho nada hasta el momento. Pero le incomodaba que Kaiba dijera que el se decía su primo. Era obvio que no le creía, pero ya vería cuando salieran los resultados de esa prueba de sangre. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Mokuba lo veía con una gran sonrisa.

"_Así que tú eres Kouta. Mi nombre es Mokuba. Un placer conocerte."_ Le dijo alegremente el niño. Kouta pensó en lo diferentes que eran los hermanos entre sí. Uno alegre y sonriente y el otro frío y podría decir que hasta un poco amargado.

"_El placer es mío Mokuba."_ Le respondió con una sonrisa.

"_Oye, Tenemos el cabello del mismo color."_ Kouta no se había dado cuenta de eso. Pero el pequeño tenía toda la razón. Una pequeña prueba más de que eran parientes. _"Si cierto. ¿Quieres que te lleve a conocer la ciudad?"_ Le preguntó Mokuba a Kouta muy felizmente.

"_Claro, en la madrugada me di una vuelta, pero estaría mejor verla a la luz del día y ya con gente."_ Mokuba sonrió y se llevó a Kouta. Este antes de salir hizo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse, mientras Mokuba le dijo a su hermano que regresarían para la cena.

Kouta y Mokuba salieron al centro de Domino City. Vieron varias tiendas, fueron a una tienda de cartas de duelo de monstruos. Cuando llegaron a esa tienda, Mokuba se sorprendió bastante de que Kouta no supiera nada del duelo de monstruos. Sí que le dijo que otro día le enseñaría a jugar. Al salir se fueron a sentar a una banca del parque. Mokuba le dijo a Kouta que lo esperara, que iba ir a comprar unos helados que vendían en una tienda. Mokuba iba caminando cuando de repente choco con una persona.

"_Lo siento, venía corriendo y no me di cuenta."_ Se disculpó rápidamente Mokuba. Pero la otra persona no le respondió, solo se fue casi corriendo como si no quisiera ser vista. _"Que tia tan rara."_ Mokuba lo único que había visto muy claramente eran los ojos color rosa de esa persona. Se le hizo bastante raro que una persona usara lentes de contacto de ese color, ya que era imposible que fuera el color natural de sus ojos. Pero no le tomo mucha importancia al asunto. Solo fue a comprar los helados y de ahí con Kouta para seguirle mostrando la ciudad.

Dos horas antes en la ciudad de Tokio (8:00 a.m).

"_Kouta, ya es hora de que te vayas levantando"_ Yuka corrió la puerta de la habitación de Kouta, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie. Enseguida vio la nota que se encontraba sobre una silla. La cogió para leerla. Al terminar, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir. No podía creer que Kouta se hubiese ido a quien sabe donde y que fuera a regresar quien sabe cuando. Dentro de ella sentía una gran tristeza y enfado a la vez. Arrugó la hoja que tenía en su mano derechas mientras apretaba su puño de la mano izquierda. Algunos mechones de cabello tapaban sus ojos. Repentinamente se volteó para golpear uno de los muros. Le había dolido, pero era más el dolor en su interior. "Kouta no Baka!" Dijo casi en un suspiro.

Al escuchar el golpe, Mayu y Nana que estaban terminando de hacer el desayuno fueron hacia el cuarto de Kouta para ver que había pasado. Cuando llegaron se encontrón con Yuka que estaba incada en el piso tapando su rostro lleno de lagrimas con sus manos. Abas chicas se preguntaron el porque Yuka se encontraba así, pero ninguna se atrevió a preguntar. Fue entonces cuando Mayu se dio cuenta de la hoja que estaba tirada en el suelo. La tomo para desdoblarla y la comenzó a leer junto con Nana. Al terminar de leerla se dieron cuenta de porque Yuka se encontraba así. Inmediatamente Nana y Mayu se fueron a abrazarla. ¿Quién diría que Kouta hiciera algo así? Ni siquiera explico la razón por la que se iba. Pero había que ver el lado bueno, el dijo que regresaría.

"_Tengo que encontrarlo."_ Dijo en voz muy baja Yuka. _"Y cuando lo encuentre me va a conocer."_ Al escuchar la forma en que Yuka dijo esto, a Mayu y a Nana les dio un escalofrío._ "No importa cuanto me tarde, le voy a encontrar en donde quiera que este." _Yuka se levanto y camino hacia la puerta. _"Y ahora vamos a comer"_ Les dijo a Nana y a Mayu sonriendo. Estas dos se sorprendieron bastante de lo rápido que le había cambiado el humor a Yuka.

Ya en Domino City.

"_Oye Kouta, ¿No tienes más parientes en Tokio?"_ Preguntó Mokuba mientras estaban en un pequeño restaurante esperando su comida.

"_Si, tengo una prima que se llama Yuka y sus padres que son mis tíos. Pero por ahora estoy viviendo con Yuka y con otras dos personas en una casa que me heredaron."_ Respondió Kouta sintiéndose un poco mal por no explicarle a Yuka nada y solo haberse marchado de repente.

"_¿Ocurre algo malo Kouta?"_ Preguntó Mokuba cuando vio la cara de tristeza de Kouta.

"_No, no me pasa nada."_ En ese momento llegó la camarera para servirles la comida. A Kouta le sirvió una orden de Sushi y a Mokuba una orden de Tepanyaki. Ambos comenzaron a comer. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que terminaran. Así que pidieron la cuenta y salieron de ahí.

Mokuba y Kouta estaban caminando por la ciudad cuando Mokuba vio que a lo lejos estaban Yugi y Anzu platicando.

"_Hola Mokuba, ¿Cómo has estado?"_ Preguntó alegremente Anzu.

"_Muy bien, pero…" _Entonces fue cuando Anzu volteó hacia la derecha de Mokuba. Al ver a la persona frente a ella no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.

"_Oye Mokuba…"_ Comenzó a decirle la castaña interrumpiendo al menor de los Kaiba en lo que iba a decir. _"¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amigo?"_

"_Ah, claro. El es Kouta."_ Dijo Mokuba mientras señalaba a Kouta. _"Kouta, ellos son Yugi y Anzu"_

"_Un placer conocerlos."_ Kouta tendió una mano para saludarlos, primero iba a saludar a Yugi, pero Anzu se adelanto y tomo la mano de Kouta mientras lo veía totalmente sonrojada.

"_El placer es todo mío."_ Le contesto Anzu. Kouta solo sonrió, aunque en realidad la chica lo ponía nervioso. Debía admitir que lo asustaba un poco. Y él había visto muchas cosas mil veces más aterradoras. Mientras tanto, alguien los veía de lejos mientras apretaba los puños.

"_Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir."_ Dijo repentinamente Mokuba al ver la incomodidad de su posible primo. _"Hasta luego."_ Se despidió para luego llevarse casi arrastrando a Kouta.

"_Gracias Mokuba. No te ofendas, pero esa tia si que es rara."_ Dijo Kouta a Mokuba una vez que estuvieron lejos de los otros dos.

"_No me ofendo, yo también creo que esta un poco loca."_ Mokuba y Kouta sonrieron para después seguir conociendo la ciudad. Eso fue hasta que cayo la noche. Entonces fue cuando ya decidieron regresar a la mansión. Cuando llegaron a ella se toparon con que el doctor acababa de llegar y estaba entrando a la sala atrás de Kaiba.

Ambos chicos fueron hacia la sala. Kaiba los volteó a ver y les indico que se sentaran. Estos obedecieron inmediatamente.

"_El resultado ya lo tengo."_ Comenzó diciendo el doctor mientras sacaba una hoja de papel. _"Y les debo de informar que los resultados fueron"_ Kaiba, aunque no lo aparentara estaba realmente nervioso por lo que fuera a decir el doctor. Mientras tanto Kouta estaba bastante tranquilo. _"Que ustedes si son parientes después de todo." _Kaiba se sorprendió como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Pero claro que no lo iba a demostrar.

Siguieron hablando por algunas horas. Hasta que el doctor se marchó. Entonces ya le pararon a hablar y como ya era tarde se decidieron ir a dormir de una vez. A Kouta le tocó dormir en una bellísima recamara para invitados. Mientras que Mokuba se fue a su habitación y Kaiba se fue a su estudio. Ahora que Kouta era su pariente, tenía que investigar más sobre él. Así que abrió su Laptop y comenzó a buscar al información. Pero como era Seto Kaiba, pues no tardo ni diez minutos en encontrarla. Encontró que Kouta se encontraba viviendo con su prima.

"_Ya veo, así que también tengo una prima."_ Dijo seriamente al ver la foto. En lo único que se parecía a él era en el color del cabello. _"Veamos que otra cosa encuentro" _Kaiba siguió buscando hasta que se encontró con que Kouta vivía con dos niñas. La primera se llamaba Mayu, pero de la otra ya no logro encontrar nada de información. Finalmente pensó en que lo mejor sería preguntarle al mismo Kouta mañana. Así que Kaiba apagó su computadora y se fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto en Tokio:

"_Nana, Mayu, mañana comenzaremos a buscar a ese baka de Kouta."_ Las dos niñas solo asintieron. Yuka había estado histérica todo el día. Y cuando ella estaba así, podía asustar hasta al mismo demonio. Todos se fueron a dormir._ "¿Acaso me vuelves a dejar? Kouta algunas veces te odio."_ Susurró Yuka antes de quedarse dormida.

_**Continuara...**_

Al escribir este capítulo, aprendí a que no debo de escribir y estar leyendo un manga al mismo tiempo. Porque luego me quedan como me quedo este XDDDD.

Además creo que la historia avanza muy lentamente. Peor creo que ahí va quedando. Y Ahorita que lo pienso, no soy buena poniéndoles títulos a los capítulos. Luego modifique un poco la historia de lo que tenía pensado al principio y el título ya no quedo. Pero ya que, lo hecho, hecho esta.

**_Un pequeño dato:_** Esto es una diferencia entre el manga de Elfen Lied y la serie. Bueno, pues ya ven que en el anime a Kisaragui, la secretaria de Kurama, Lucy la mata rapidísimo. Que la pobrecita ni cuenta se dio. Pero en el manga no, en el manga ella va caminando con el café que se le esta cayendo y se encuentra con Lucy. Esta la toma del cuello para usarla como rehén. Entonces ella esta llorando pidiendo que la suelten. Pero pronto Kurama se da cuenta de que no puede hacer nada por ella y le dice "Lo siento Kisaragui, pero tendrás que renunciar a la vida." Entonces ella le contesta "Yo… quiero serle útil" Y ya le dice "Bien, tu sacrificio no será en vano" y entonces Lucy le arranca la cabeza. Como pueden ver, en definitiva es mas emotivo que en el anime.

**_WildMagnus:_** Gracias por lo que dijiste. Que lindo eres. Y si te cuesta reconocer a los personajes, por qué no te bajas el manga? Yo que tan generosamente puse un link en la zona de mangas y tu que no lo vez T-T. Además De que el manga es mucho mejor que la serie. Además de más sencillo de conseguir, ya que el anime esta licenciado. Y creo que ya me salí mucho del tema XDDD. Bueno pues, te agradezco tú review y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.

**_Hitsugi-Nagi:_** Por los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, no hay problema. No pienso ahondar mucho en ellos. Solo ladran como seis o siete. Pero tendrán pequeñas intervenciones. Este fic trata mas sobre Elfen Lied. Y créeme, Kouta todavía la va a pasar más mal. Ah si, muchas gracias por tu review.

**_Lila:_** Pues eso de matar a Yuka me la tengo que pensar. No es tan fácil. Tal vez la haga sufrir un poco. Pero no tanto como para matarla. Ahora que a Anzu ya es otra historia. Esta no me la tendría que pensar tanto para matarla. Y lo de Nana, pues ya le tenía una pareja planeada desde antes de publicar el fic. Pero no se si les gustara cual tenía pensada. Y lo de que Lucy se escapo gracias a un celular, eso viene en el manga, que por cierto me encanta. Y en fin, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo también te guste.

_Jâ Ne!_

P.D: Prometo que el próximo capitulo lo aré sin leer un manga al mismo tiempo XDDD.

P.D2: Dejen Reviews, que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	4. Death

_**Soshite**_

_Capitulo 04_

_Death_

La noche en Domino City era fría, la fresca brisa llenaba aquel desolado lugar que en el día era tan concurrido. Una solitaria chica se encontraba parada frente al reloj en medio de la plaza. Estaba inmóvil con la mirada perdida en las manecillas que se movían lentamente. La luz del reloj le ilumino el rostro, aunque la luz era tan tenue que apenas se lograban distinguir sus rosados ojos llenos de inocencia y tristeza. Su corto cabello se movía al compás del suave viento.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, el único sonido era el de la corriente moviendo las hojas de los árboles. Los pensamientos de la bella chica fueron interrumpidos al sentir un fuerte agarre en su brazo derecho. A ella pareció no importarle, solo se quedo viendo la mano como si nada, subió la mirada poco a poco encontrándose con el rostro de un hombre de unos veinte años de edad. Los ojos del tipo reflejaban lujuria, esto la asustó un poco, sin embargo no trato de liberarse, se quedo estática, como si esperara a ver que hacia el extraño sujeto.

Este al ver que no forcejeaba la jaló hasta que llegaron a un callejón oscuro. Ya en ese lugar el sujeto rubio tomó a la chica por los brazos y comenzó a besarle el cuello, pero una vez que vio que no se quejaba o traba de soltarse, se decidió por soltarla y comenzar a acariciarle las piernas pensando en que ella estaría paralizada del miedo. Se aventuró a tocarle los pechos, pero su brazo fue bruscamente detenido. Sin pensarlo dos veces se volteó hasta la joven, lo primero que noto fue como su mirada inocente y temerosa había desaparecido completamente de su cara dando paso a unos ojos llenos de furia. Dio un rápido vistazo hacia su brazo notando con horror que no había nada por lo menos visible sujetándolo.

**¿Qué es esto¿Qué esta pasando?** – Empezó a gritar asustado. Sus ojos se desviaron de su brazo solo para encontrarse frente a una mirada fría, completamente diferente a la de hacia unos momentos. Parecía una persona completamente distinta. – **¿Qué demonios eres tu?** – Preguntó asustado, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. La joven solo lo miraba con aberración. – **Eres un monstruo.** – La chica se molestó aún más y de un rápido movimiento le arrancó el brazo. La sangré mancho el rostro de ambos mientras el gritó lo más fuerte que pudo sin que realmente nadie lo escuchara. Cayó de rodillas sujetándose la herida mientras la sangre seguía corriendo creando un gran charco bajo el.

**Tú no eres mejor que yo.** – Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo ella. El otro no dejaba de temblar, le daba pavor lo que le pudiera pasar. Un último grito lastimero retumbó a los alrededores. La sangre llenó completamente el cuerpo de la joven al igual que las paredes de aquel sitio. Una cabeza se desplomó en el piso mientras la chica se alejaba completamente tranquila del lugar tarareando una bella canción. De lo único que se preocupaba era de buscar un lugar donde quitarse todo ese líquido carmesí que le escurría. El cielo se iluminó repentinamente por un rayo, al parecer, esa noche habría tormenta.

Las gruesas cortinas de la habitación fueron corridas dejando que la luz del sol iluminara toda la habitación. El chico que aún se encontraba en la cama se cubrió el rostro con las cobijas para poder seguir durmiendo. Pero para su contrariedad, estas fueron reávidas de un solo jalón, por lo que no le quedo otra opción más que abrir los ojos, encontrándose con una sonrisa frente a el.

**Buenos días. **– Saludó el pequeño niño mientras que el otro se estiraba. – **Esta bien que sea domingo, pero no por eso te vas a quedar en la cama todo el día. Ya son las ocho, hay que bajar a desayunar.** – Kouta asintió mientras se levantaba para cambiarse, aunque de mala gana, si fuera por el hubiera permanecido dormido todo el día. Extrañamente se sentía muy cansado, a pesar de que el día anterior prácticamente no había hecho nada. Se apresuró a ponerse una camisa y unos jeans y ambos chicos bajaron al comedor. – **Nii-sama tuvo que salir desde la madrugada por unos asuntos que tiene pendientes en Tokio, me dijo que probablemente llegue en la noche y que en el peor de los casos mañana en la mañana.** – El chico mayor se sintió aliviado, no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que ver a Seto Kaiba. – **Así que hoy, podemos desayunar en la sala mientras vemos la televisión. **– El pequeño esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó de la mesa siendo seguido por el mayor. Llegaron al lugar y se sentaron en un gran sillón de piel frente al gran aparato. El más chico lo prendió, estaban pasando las noticias.

"_Hoy en la madrugada fue encontrado el cuerpo de una persona, fue descuartizada totalmente. No quedó rastro alguno del asesino gracias a la lluvia y…"_ La televisión fue apagada repentinamente. Kouta sujetaba el control, sus ojos mostraban una gran sorpresa.

**Eso me recuerda tanto a…** - Murmuró para si mismo olvidándose del niño a su lado. – **No, es imposible.**

**Kouta¿Qué pasa¿A que te recuerda?** – El pequeño interrogatorio lo hizo volver a la realidad. - **¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Qué es imposible?**

**No, nada.** – Contestó simulando tranquilidad. – **Es sólo que no me agradan ese tipo de noticias.** – Mokuba tan sólo asintió, aunque no muy convencido. Prendió la televisión de nuevo y cambió a otro canal. Así siguió el desayuno en silencio. Una vez que terminaron el pequeño quiso que salieran, el encierro le parecía asfixiante a pesar de que la mansión fuese tan grande. Al pequeño niño se le ocurrió una gran idea.

**Oye Kouta¿no te gustaría aprender a jugar cartas de duelo?** – El chico sólo puso una cara de qué es eso, esto le causó risa a Mokuba. – **Bien,** - Continuó. – **te explicaré que son y luego podrás ver mi baraja. Después podemos ir a presenciar algunos duelos. No puedo creer que hayas vivido en Tokio y no conozcas el juego.** – El mayor de los dos sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió al pequeño. No era que le importara demasiado, pero había que probar todo una vez en la vida. Y además, con todo lo que le había pasado anteriormente era imposible que se hubiese podido fijar en un juego.

En la posada Kaede se encontraban Yuka, Mayu y Nana haciendo las maletas. Lo irían a buscar hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario. Mayu y Nana no se atrevían a preguntar donde comenzarían. En esos momentos les daba un poco de miedo, todo estaba mudo, era un sosiego pesado y agobiarte. Cualquiera de las tres hubiese preferido estar en cualquier lado. El silencio fue roto cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Yuka dejó de mala gana de hacer su maleta para ver quien fastidiaba en un momento tan inoportuno. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, estaba a medio camino cuando volvieron a tocar. El sonido la irritó un poco, _¿Es que la gente ya no sabe esperar?_ Pensó molesta, pero no por eso caminaría más rápido. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con una cara completamente desconocida. – **¿Si, qué se le ofrece? **– Preguntó un tanto intimidada.

**¿Usted es Yuka?** – Preguntó con voz fría y cortante. La castaña tan sólo asintió tímidamente. –** Hay un asunto del que quisiera que hablásemos¿Tiene algún inconveniente? **– El sujeto que tenía delante de ella le clavaba los ojos, no le agradaba, sentía que en cualquier momento pudiera hacerle daño.

**Lo siento mucho, pero en este momento estoy muy ocupada. Hay un lugar al que debo ir son demora.** – Trató de cerrar la puerta en vano pues el sujeto se lo impidió jalando la puerta hacia el otro lado. Definitivamente su fuerza superaba la de ella con creces. - **Por favor váyase.** – La castaña ya estaba asustándose, en su vida había visto a esa persona, así que no sabía si la lastimaría o no. Trataba de cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero no logró moverla ni un milímetro. Sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, le pareció que hasta podía escucharlo.

**Es sobre su primo Kouta.** – Al escuchar esas simples palabras soltó la puerta. ¿Cómo sabía él sobre Kouta¿Quién era? Pareciera que su corazón se había detenido. **– Quisiera hablar con usted si me lo permitiera. Déjeme presentarme, soy Kaiba Seto.**

**¿Entonces sabe donde esta Kouta?** – El gran hombre delante de ella asintió - **Por favor lléveme con él.** – Pidió suplicante. – **Porque cuando lo tenga en mis manos no se la va a acabar.** – Su tonó había cambiado drásticamente a uno fúrico. Hasta el CEO se impresionó de tal cambio aunque sin mostrarlo.

**En cuanto usted acepte hablar conmigo.** - Con aire resignado la chica abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, caminaron hasta el pequeño salón. Desde las escaleras estaban Mayu y Nana observando preguntándose quien sería el gran hombre que acababa de entrar. Ya que les daba un poco de miedo bajar acordaron silenciosamente que preguntarían a Yuka una vez que el tipo se marchara. Mientras tanto subieron a terminar de hacer sus maletas. Ya sentados dentro del pequeño salón Kaiba comenzó a hablar…

Caminando por la calle Mokuba vio como dos chicos estaban a punto de comenzar un duelo. – **Kouta mira, haya habrá un duelo. Ya te expliqué las reglas más sencillas y las características de las cartas. Es hora de que veas un duelo de verdad.** - El joven realmente no estaba demasiado interesado, la noticia de la mañana le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza. – **Mira, mira, ya harán el primer movimiento.** – El primer jugador sacó su carta y la colocó en su disco de duelo en modo de defensa, y enseguida apareció un holograma gigante de **_The Forgiving Maiden 850/2000_**. Kouta retrocedió sorprendido, nunca había visto algo como eso, al ver la escena Mokuba casi se hecha a reír. – **Creo que olvidé mencionártelo, la compañía de mi hermano ha creado los discos de duelo, cuando tu pones una carta aparece el holograma del monstruo de duelo**. – El otro sólo pensó en que hubiera sido amable que le hubiesen avisado antes, así le habrían evitado un casi infarto. – **Ya no hay anda que hacer, mejor sigamos viendo el duelo.** - Para ese momento ya se había juntado un grupo de personas que también querían observar. El oro jugador sacó **_Airknigth Parshath 1900-1400_** en modo de ataque. Y así siguió el juego hasta que el primero perdió. Los dos chicos espectadores se alejaron a otro lado. – **Y bien¿qué te pareció? Verdad que es divertido. Eso si, deberías de ver los duelos de mi hermano o de Yugi, esos si son impresionantes.** – Kouta no contestó, se había quedado quieto. - **¿Qué sucede?** – Preguntó el pequeño intrigado.

**Siento que alguien me observa, no me agrada ese sentimiento.** – Volteó a su derecha encontrándose con un par de ojos que se le hicieron muy conocido. Dentro de su mente se repetía una u otra vez que era imposible, que no podía ser ella. Se le hizo más sencillo negar que fuese ella a investigar y siguió su camino.

**No puede ser, Kouta es un imbécil.** – Yuka tenía una taza de té entre sus manos, hablada despacio y tranquilamente. Kaiba la miraba inexpresivamente. - **¿Podría llevarme con él?** – Preguntó cansadamente mientras el otro asentía. – **Discúlpeme un momento. **– Se levantó pesadamente y fue arriba para preguntarles a Mayu y Nana si ya estaban listas. Ambas chicas mostraron su maleta. Yuka les explicó rápidamente quien era la persona de abajo y les dijo que partirían con él hacia una tal ciudad Domino. Una vez abajo todos subieron a la enorme limusina y se fueron. Durante el camino todos estuvieron en silencio. Ya era tarde, llegarían como a las diez de la noche. Kaiba tomó su Lap Top y comenzó a teclear, debía de hacer un trabajo y ese era un buen momento.

Kouta y Mokuba ya estaban en la mansión disfrutando de una deliciosa cena. El mayor no sabía lo que le esperaba más tarde, pero mientras tanto se encontraba tranquilo. Ya su mente se había olvidado de la noticia que vio catalogándola como echa por un asesino cualquiera. Mientras tanto la gran limusina del CEO estaba llegando a la ciudad.

**Continuará…**

De acuerdo, más de un año sin actualizar O.O no lo puedo creer, el tiempo si que pasa rápido. Juro que siento que fue ayer cuando escribí el capitulo 3, pero como dicen, en la preparatoria el tiempo pasa volando. Pero lo que más me duele es la mugre de capitulo que escribí, no sé porque me esta costando tanto trabajo, será que yo soy más de leer que de escribir XD

Como sea no se cuando escriba el próximo capitulo, mejor ni digo nada. En realidad terminé este porque recibí un review hoy y me hizo acordarme de esta historia. Y ahora que veo el capitulo, esta muy corto O.O ya que, no tengo imaginación TT-TT

Creo que la ultima vez que publique estaba en segundo semestre de preparatoria, y ahora ya estoy en 6 semestre O.O ya casi voy a la universidad. Dicen que en relaciones internacionales te ponen a leer mucho, creo que ya la llevo aventajada por ese lado XD También me piden ingles y francés, y apenas estoy en nivel 10 y son 20, además el francés es mucho más difícil que el ingles T-T

Bueno, si a alguien le interesa saber más de mi (Aunque no lo creo XD) Pueden visitar mi fotolog dedicado a las Lolitas, esta en mi profile :3

En fin, próximo capitulo: Yuka se encuentra con Kouta, todos se quedan en la mansión de Kaiba por tiempo indefinido, saldrán algunos personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh como Anzu, Yugi y Joey, y bueno, pondré conflictos amorosos, y aún no se cuando será el momento preciso para que se encuentren con Lucy y ella explique su historia.

Au revoir


End file.
